


[Podfic] Epitaphios Logos

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, Jet_pods (Jetainia), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), sisi_rambles



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Download Available, F/F, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: AirgiodSLV's story, read aloud (32min).“Is this a thing?” asks the giant, sounding curious.“This is absolutely a thing,” the woman answers. “Try never to let Nicolás get killed; every few centuries it gets messy."or;5 times Nicky dies and Joe has something to say about it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Epitaphios Logos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epitaphios Logos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240593) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> **Writer's warning:** _Warnings: Mentions of historical slavery and child soldiers, violence, and repeated murders. This was originally supposed to be a light comic piece, whoops._
> 
>  **Credits** :
> 
> Story: AirgiodSLV  
> Editing & cover art: greedy_dancer
> 
> Genova, 1212 - sisi_rambles  
> Lake Kizi, 1297 - semperfiona  
> Tunis, 1535 - flowerparrish  
> Paris, 1793 - greedy_dancer  
> Camagüey, 1868 - AirgiodSLV  
> Gulf of Oman, 2020 - Jetainia
> 
> Edited on 12/01/2021 to correct an issue with the sound quality in AirgiodSLV's part which occurred during editing - mea culpa! -GD

  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3omAJQI)
      * **Audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/3bi1YYT)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:31:58
    * **File size:** 20Mo (mp3) / 30Mo (m4b)

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
